Did Rapunzel And I Ever Get Married?
by Serendipitous Writing
Summary: "But I know what the big question is. Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well, I'm pleased to tell you, asking years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes." "Eugene!" "Alright, I asked her." A series of one-shots based on Rapunzel's attempts to get engaged to a Eugene Fitzherbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Tangled. Disney does. Okay- that's all. Enjoy!**

An eager pair of young green eyes darted around a corridor, and an expectant voice echoed on the stone walls. "Eugene!?" The owner of the green eyes, a girl no older than eighteen, padded down the cold floor on bare feet and a small green chameleon darted along the floor beside her. She called out again. "Eugene?" She puffed a lock of her short brown hair out of her face, and ran down the hall. She swung herself into a room, holding the doorjamb and inspected the room, calling the young man's name again. The weight of her heavy silver and diamond tiara left her head, and she wheeled around, knowing the man in question, being a former thief, had taken it. Two laughing brown eyes met hers, and the crown was returned.

"Eugene- where have you been? I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" Eugene, a young man of twenty-six, shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the girl.

"Oh, y'know, blondie- ahem- _Rapunzel. _Around." Rapunzel- for that was the girl's name- rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"About...?"

Rapunzel glanced around hurriedly, and pulled Eugene into the room she had just searched and closed the door, ignoring the skeptical look she had gotten from him. "About... well..." she trailed off awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to pose this sort of question. Her chameleon, who had managed to scamper up to her shoulder, nudged her encouragingly. "About getting married!" Rapunzel blurted out, and composed herself, looking down, an embarrassed blush crossing her freckled face. Eugene stood, shocked for a moment before opening the door, trying to evade this subject. "No. No, no, no, no, no. _No._ I'm not the marrying type. I don't do commitments." Rapunzel reached past him and pulled the heavy wooden door shut. "Come _on!_ Eugene, I thought I was your new dream. You're mine. _I love you._ People who are in love with each other get married. I know we wouldn't get married for a few years, but I at least want to get engaged and... please...?" Eugene stared at her, and shook his head, enforcing his firm 'no'. He kissed her forehead gently and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling. "Come on- let's get some lunch, blondie," he laughed. He heaved the door open started off for the dining room, leaving those affectionate green eyes watching him walk away from her and an engagement. At least, for the time being.

**Well, that didn't work out so well for Rapunzel. More attempts at an engagement coming up! Please review, tell me what you guys think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, guys for following and reviewing! I know my last one was short, I'm so sorry- I was really tired and didn't want to ruin it by rambling on like the sleepy idiot I am and was then. I hope this one is better and longer! I still don't own Tangled characters or anything of Disney's. So... yeah. Enjoy, my darling readers :)**

Eugene was exhausted. The royal family had held a Christmas banquet, which lasted all day, beginning with breakfast and ended with dinner, which consisted of far too many different kinds of foods and drinks for Eugene to come anywhere near comprehending, and he truly didn't know what he was eating half the time. Many nobles had inquired into an engagement, and Rapunzel, who had asked many times since the first request, nudged him, reminding him again about her marriage intentions. He continued to reject the notion, and finally had excused himself to get some 'alone time'.  
He sought out Maximus, who had become a kindred spirit and best friend to him. "Max?" He walked slowly into the stables, relieved by the break from ladies' shrill laughter, and the constant hum of voices, silver forks scraping on porcelain, the clink of drinks crystal glasses, and the loud voices of irresponsible noblemen who had had several too many refills of their drinks. An eager whinny greeted him, and he found Maximus's stall. "Hi, Max! Do you want to go for a walk?" Maximus, a sturdy white horse with traits of a bloodhound, a lap dog, a paper shredder, and even a human person, bent his head over the stall door and unlatched it, indicating a great interest in joining his friend.

The soft thud of trotting hooves on snow, blended with the soft chirrups of winter birds going to sleep, was the only sound. The full moon granted a great deal of light for following the riding paths, and it was joined by thousands of tiny, happily twinkling stars. Eugene was happy to finally be alone, and Maximus understood that, so kept silent. But something curious made Eugene 'whoa' softly, and Maximus slowed to a stop. Hoof beats continued, though, and Eugene turned Maximus around. Another horse was approaching at a full gallop. It's rider was riding side-saddle, indicating a lady was coming. Slowly more features stood out, messily cut short hair being one of them. "Rapunzel?" Eugene murmured softly.  
"Rapunzel!"  
"Eugene? What are you doing out here?" The girl's voice rang clearly through the still night.  
"Oh, the usual; stealing lost princess' tiaras, climbing towers, falling in love with you..."  
A shy giggle came from the eighteen-year-old. "I couldn't find you anywhere! _Whoa, boy..._"  
Her horse slowed to a trot as she pulled lightly on the reins.  
"I needed some alone time, blondie."  
"Oh... am I disturbing you? I'm so sorry! I was just concerned about you- you didn't seem well... I just couldn't imagine what could have happened..."  
"Nah, I'm kinda glad you came."  
Rapunzel swung herself off of the horse, and walked toward him. She shivered in the snow, and pulled her fur cloak closer around her.  
"You cold?" Eugene asked, dismounting and starting to walk toward her.  
Rapunzel nodded, and quickened her step, and Eugene quickened his. He wrapped his arms around her warmly, and she smiled under his gentle but firm grasp. "Still don't want to get married?" she laughed. Eugene rolled his eyes and let go. "Are you serious? I mean- really?" he asked. Rapunzel laughed again. "Why not? Don't you like me?" Eugene, who had begun walking back to Maximus, turned around again. "It's not that I don't like you... I mean I love you. Aren't you my new dream? It's just... I- I'm not the marrying type."  
"Eugene, you're my dream, and if I'm really truly yours, wouldn't it just make sense to get married? I honestly wish could have told those lords, ladies, dukes, duchesses- I wish we could have told them we were engaged! I mean, we at least could get engaged, and just stay that way for even five years, just until we felt... we were ready. Please, Eugene!" Eugene really wanted accept her proposal, but he couldn't do it. He was still very much Flynn Rider, even though he knew how much Rapunzel disliked Flynn, and how she wanted him to change back to Eugene Fitzherbert, but... it just wasn't that easy for him. He knew he of course would marry her eventually, but only once he was himself- his real self- and only then. He thought all this over and decided this, and finally, after a few moments, said, "No," and jumped onto Maximus. He paused a moment before returning, looking at her slim, shivering figure in the freezing cold, her soft, gentle green eyes filled with disappointment, and almost changed his mind. "No," he muttered to himself, and then kicked Maximus' flanks and started off on a brisk gallop, back to the castle.

Rapunzel turned as he passed her and watched him leave, his strong, confident stature bouncing lightly as Maximus glided through the starlit snow. She sighed softly and walked back to her horse. "Come on, Xavier. Let's go back..." She jumped up on Xavier and turned him around, and they walked back in Maximus' hoof prints.

**That's all. Not much longer, not much better, but I think it was okay... Review, please. I really need to know what you guys think. Please! Does Rapunzel need to ask you? No? Okay, good. I forgot Pascal this time, I'm sorry. Oh well. School starts soon- this won't be updated except for on the weekends, so you guys need to be patient after Labor Day. Sorry!**


End file.
